


fall vibez

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Haunted Houses, Haunted maze, Hayride, Jack-o'-lanterns, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Mentioned: - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Sex Toys, Sex on a Car, Spooky, Squirting, Vibrators, a little bit of, as a treat, fall - Freeform, hay ride, mini golf, pumpkin patch, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: It's officially fall, which means your favorite autumn-themed activities with your favorite men. First up is a trip to the pumpkin patch, complete with a game of pumpkin putt-putt and a hayride. After dark things get spooky with a haunted corn maze. Things also get steamy later in the bed of the pickup truck. ;)Chapter 2 includes carving pumpkins with the boys, Sam, and Nat. Chapter 3 is you decorating your apartment for the fall season with the help of the boys, and after they ask you to showcase your collection of toys ;)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. pumpkin patch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I went too overboard, but the haunted maze is definitely #spooky. If you don't feel like risking being creeped out, you can skip to the part where they get lemonade after leaving the maze.

The tractor rumbled along the path, pulling the wagon of hay that you and the boys were sitting on. You had always loved hayrides, and didn’t care that the other riders were younger than 10 and accompanied by their parents. You liked getting to see the entire farm during the ride and the boys had never done one, sealing your commitment to participating in the autumn tradition. You passed farm animals and a field of corn, taking in the seasonal scenery. 

As you approached the pumpkin patch the conductor reminded everyone that “No kids under 16 are allowed after sundown.” This information was relevant to everyone but the three of you. 

The boys helped you down from the wagon and you set off to the pumpkin patch in search of the perfect pumpkin for carving tomorrow. You set out among the rows of orange gourds and green vines, you and the boys wandering in different directions to see which pumpkin called to you. You stopped and inspected different pumpkins, looking for one that wasn’t huge but had enough space for your planned design. You occasionally dodged running children, and sometimes looked around for your dates, who were taking the perfect pumpkin search as seriously as you were. 

You ended up choosing a medium-sized one, perfectly round. You made your way over to Steve, who had settled on a pumpkin that was taller and thinner than yours. Bucky took the longest time to pick his, painstakingly combing the rows for the right pumpkin. You and Steve took a seat under an awning, sitting back and watching Bucky on the hunt. He picked up pumpkins and inspected them from every angle before shaking his head and putting them down. After about ten minutes it got a little ridiculous. 

You decided to start narrating like you were in a nature documentary. “A wild Bucky treads through the brush, scoping out his prey,” you said. 

Steve laughed, putting on his best presenter voice. “The silver-armed Buchanan inspects his prey, searching for the fittest of the bunch.”

Bucky picked up yet another pumpkin, examining it. It was large, symmetrical, and rounded. He smiled. 

You gasped theatrically. “Could it be? The perfect pumpkin? At last?!” 

After one last once-over, Bucky started to walk towards you, pumpkin obscuring most of his torso. 

“The Buchanan appears to have merged with the pumpkin! We have never seen this in the wild before!” Steve said. You were both laughing as Bucky walked up to you, and his look of satisfaction quickly turned to suspicion. 

“What are you two laughing at?”

“Now this is truly unprecedented, folks. It speaks!” Steve said. You continued laughing as Bucky shook his head at you two, gently setting his pumpkin down on the table. 

“He’s put down his pumpkin. They only do that when they are tired of their dates!” you said.

“He’s displaying his hands. That is a sign of imminent tickling!” Steve said. 

Bucky came over and tickled both of you until you were gasping for air. When you composed yourself, you noticed a couple of people staring at you, shaking their heads and whispering about your bad behavior. Bucky walked right up to the most openly disapproving woman—who was actually tsking at you under her breath—and asked her to take a picture of the three of you. She was so surprised at being confronted that she obliged, snapping multiple photos of the three of you with your pumpkins.

The boys asked if you wouldn’t mind if Sam and Nat stopped by pumpkin carving tomorrow. They apologized again for Nat grilling you and were hoping this would be an opportunity for the two of you to get to know each other. You of course agreed, and wondered if you should tell them now about the training. You thought about it as you selected pumpkins for Sam and Nat. There were some unusual slate-colored pumpkins, and you picked out one of those for Nat. You talked the boys out of getting Sam a pumpkin of the “Warty Goblin” variety, opting instead for a standard large orange pumpkin.

You three dropped the pumpkins off at the truck so that you could enjoy the rest of the activities that the family farm had to offer, Bucky insisting on covering his pumpkin with one of the multiple blankets sitting in the truck bed, despite you and Steve pointing out that his pumpkin had been exposed to full sun for its entire life.

Your next stop, at Bucky’s insistence, was the petting zoo. You were a big fan of animals in theory, just not so much in practice. A head-butting goat incident in kindergarten was enough to make you avoid petting zoos until this moment. But Bucky was so excited (and you didn’t want to show your fear of the attraction that numerous preschoolers were currently enjoying). 

_You’re bigger than the animals now_ , you reminded yourself. _They can’t hurt you. Maybe this will be fun? They’re kinda cute, right? They look pretty gentle—_

“Amy?” Steve asked. You had stopped at the entrance to the petting zoo without going in. 

“Sorry, I guess I must have zoned out!” you said cheerfully, bravely stepping forward into the llama’s den. You weren’t sure if Steve noticed your apprehension, but one hand stayed protectively on your back for your entire time in the enclosure. You even ended up having a bit of fun; you had to admit the baby pigs were pretty cute. Bucky forgot all about you and Steve, transforming into the goat whisperer. A lot of the animals took to him immediately, and the kids followed the animals, so soon Bucky was surrounded by baby goats and young children. 

_Be still my ovaries_. 

Bucky eventually joined you and Steve; the two of you had been content to stand on the outside of the enclosure, lean against the fence, and just watch him. As he joined the two of you at the fence, Bucky looked back wistfully at the goats.

“Should we give you a moment alone with the goats?” you asked. 

Bucky chuckled softly. “I was a one-armed goat herder once. A simpler life.” 

“You can still do that, you know,” you said. “You could make artisanal goats milk soap and sell it at the farmer’s market. With that man bun and those eyes? The soap will sell itself. You’ll be richer than Tony Stark in a month!” 

You all laughed and Bucky put an arm around both you and Steve. “Now, are you two ready for me to kick your butts in Pumpkin Putt-Putt?” He nodded towards the autumn-themed mini-golf course across the way. You didn't call him out for changing the subject, agreeing to play.

The course was adorable and adhered strongly to its advertised seasonal theme. One hole was Starbucks Pumpkin Spice Latte themed, including a loop-de-loop in a large sideways Starbucks cup. There was a graveyard with obstacles of tombstones and plastic hands clawing out of the ground. At one hole you had to hit the ball into the mouth of a hissing cobra, and at another you entered a spider’s den and had to shoot through her web. There was an eerie lake with a rickety wooden bridge; the hole was in the dock at the other side. Fog rolled off the water on either side of you, and lake monsters raised their heads out of the water every so often to spit water at you. 

You were prepared to fail spectacularly considering your supersoldier opponents, but you actually did better than the boys. Growing up, your mom had often worked weekends, leaving your dad alone to find ways to keep you and Anna occupied. That often meant trips to the local mini-golf course, although it was nowhere near as spectacular as this one. It had faded plastic figures, peeling paint, and worn turf, but as a ten-year-old you hadn’t cared. All those hours spent at Henrickson’s Family Golf Course had prepared you for this moment. 

This course had 9 holes and you scored a respectable 17. Bucky scored higher because he often overshot. At one point Bucky got frustrated and accidentally bent his club. Even though he was able to bend it back, he blamed his high score on defective equipment. Steve’s problem was that he tried all these ridiculous trick shots that kept you and Bucky laughing, to the detriment of his final score. Some of Steve’s notable shots included a one-armed handstand and a backflip. 

When you left the course the sun was starting to set, and you decided to hit the farm’s food stand, where you enjoyed your least-fancy meal to-date with the boys: Barbeque pulled chicken sandwiches and coleslaw on a styrofoam plate with a bag of wavy potato chips. This meal hit a spot that the chefs at Le Jules Verne didn’t even know existed. You enjoyed your food in the fresh air, under the light of the setting sun, a chorus of laughing children and bleating goats providing your live music for the evening. By the time you finished eating the sun was fully down and all of the children had disappeared, replaced by teenagers and adults. You had actually worn a jacket today, but were still a little cold now that the sun was down. Thankfully your boys were up to the task of keeping you warm as you left the farm. Bucky had a hand around your waist, while Steve’s arm rested across your shoulders as you headed towards the parking lot. 

Fun and festive during the day, the cornstalks rustled menacingly as you walked by in the darkness. You heard screams emanating from within the field of corn, and you prayed that you wouldn’t have to live out the plot of a horror movie tonight. You looked around in alarm before you noticed the sign: “Haunted Corn Maze. Entrance: Next Right.” Bucky got a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“No,” Steve said firmly.

“Come on,” Bucky whined. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Amy, don’t you wanna check out the maze?”

“Ummmm...” you stalled. You were having flashbacks of the haunted houses Brandon forced you to go to every year. You two were scheduled to go next week and you were not eager for a preview. Before you could answer, Bucky grabbed you and Steve by the hand, leading you to the entrance of the maze. 

“You really wanna go in?” you asked. He nodded excitedly. 

You looked at Steve. “Up to you,” he said. 

Bucky looked between you excitedly. 

“Fine. But you owe me,” you said. 

Bucky grinned widely. “Thank you!”

You walked apprehensively into the dark maze, clasping their hands tightly. The first corner you turned held nothing: it was just the three of you, the dark creepiness of the corn maze, and the occasional recording of maniacal laughter or scream from people further ahead in the maze. You saw a figure on the path up ahead of you. It lurked in the shadows, unmoving. 

_It’s just a mannequin_ , you told yourself. 

You couldn't take your eyes off of it as you approached: it was dressed like a farmer, but it had a grotesque pig face. As you neared it, the maze narrowed so that you had to walk single file by the creature, which waited until you were walking by to pop up and scream in your face. You screamed at the top of your lungs and then immediately started laughing. 

This was why Brandon loved taking you to haunted houses: your trademark scream-laugh. You would get scared and then immediately laugh at yourself for being scared by a teenager in a cheap costume. It was fun going to haunted houses with Brandon because even though he talked a big game, he was just as scared as you, clinging to your arm during the scariest parts. There was a comfort in that— if you looked stupid, then at least you looked stupid _together._ It was even more fun with Liv, who was absolutely terrified by even the friendliest of ghosts, but after her meltdown the first year you could never convince her to come again.

And so, while it was fun to scream-laugh your way through a haunted house with your friends, you weren’t sure about haunted mazes with your new lovers. You didn’t think these guys were scared of anything and worried that they judged you for being a scaredy-cat. You liked to sleep between them after watching your favorite suspenseful tv show, you had been scared of the freaking baby animals at the petting zoo earlier, and now this? It was a miracle you made it through the day without constantly jumping and screaming at the slightest noise. There was a good chance Steve and Bucky thought you were ridiculous, and perhaps not in a cute way. 

As if to confirm, you heard Bucky laughing and you smacked his arm. “You’re enjoying this a little too much,” you said. He just winked at you, causing you to roll your eyes. 

However you still reached for his hand when you heard rustling in the corn accompanied by the sound of a wolf howling. The three of you kept walking and came upon a rickety old wooden cabin blocking the path. The front door was wide open. It appeared that the only way out was through. 

“Great,” you grumbled under your breath, amusing Bucky. 

When you got inside you saw there was no visible way out. The door slammed itself shut behind you. In the corner of the room, an old lady rocked in a rocking chair with her knitting, however one of the knitting needles was jammed in her face.

A creepy little girl in an old-timey dress and gray face makeup skipped up to you. She beckoned for you to follow her but you stood firm. “Get away from me little girl,” you said to her, holding out an arm to keep her back. Bucky laughed as he and Steve dragged you along to follow the girl. 

There was a bed in the corner of the room and she led you to it, crouching to look under the bed, lifting up the covers, and allowing a creature to skitter out across the floor. You almost jumped out of your skin as the thing slithered across the cabin. The little girl was still gesturing under the bed. 

You shook your head. “I am not looking under there!” 

She kept pointing and the three of you crouched to look, preparing for the worst. You saw a large hole in the wall: a human-sized one. You looked at the little girl, who mimed a crawling motion. 

“Oh hell no!” you told her. “I mean, heck no,” you corrected. Even though she was unbearably creepy, she was still a child, which meant you needed to watch your language. 

“Looks like there’s only one way out,” Steve said, leading the way through the dark crawl space. 

You begrudgingly followed him, Bucky behind you. A flickering red light was the only illumination in the tunnel. There were whispers and sounds of scratching coming from all around you. You had died and gone to hell, you were sure of it. You were being punished by God for the recent uptick in impure thoughts you had been having. Bucky thought it would be funny to tug your foot and you yelped, collapsing, his giggles filling the tunnel. His laugh was so infectious that you giggled a little too.

“Knock it off, Buck,” Steve commanded with an air of authority. 

“Yeah, Buck. Knock it off,” you parroted.

The tunnel ended and Steve helped you out. You were actually glad to be back in the corn maze after that little cabin of horrors. You looked around to get your bearings and noticed a scarecrow. It was up on a pole, so it had to be fake, right? The fog was thickening in the maze as you tried to get a good look. The distinct smell of a smoke machine took you back to your high school theater days. Something shiny glinted in the scarecrow’s hand. You couldn’t quite see what it was as visibility worsened. Without warning the scarecrow hopped down from its post and made a beeline for you, moving faster than anything made of straw had a right to. 

You tried to back up but Bucky placed a hand on the small of your back, keeping you there. “Amy, it can’t hurt you,” he said, but you were way past listening to reason.

Without thinking you used a Nat move, spinning out of his grasp so that you could back away from your adversary, not even registering the shock on Bucky’s face at your agility. The scarecrow approached you, brandishing his weapon, and you kept backing up until you were practically in the corn. You were trapped with nowhere to run. 

The scarecrow leered at you. “You’re mine now,” he cackled ominously before backing up and becoming shrouded in the fog, presumably returning to his place on the post to await his next victim. 

Approximately two seconds after the scarecrow disappeared, a hand popped out of the maze right next to your head, taking you completely and utterly by surprise. The fear, then relief, then fear again combo was not good for your nerves and you dropped to the ground, screaming. You hated this fucking maze. You were sure you would be able to laugh about it later; in fact, you would almost certainly laugh when recounting this story to Brandon on Monday, but right now you were still at the mercy of the maze. As your heart tried to break out of your ribcage you sat in the dirt trying to recover from the scare. Steve came to you, picking you up and gently placing you back on your feet. 

You glanced at Bucky, whose expression was hard to read. “Are you okay?” he asked genuinely.

“I’m fine,” you said. “Totally fine. Let’s go!” But you couldn't bring yourself to step forward. 

“Okay,” Steve said slowly, bending down so that he was at eye level with you, getting you to focus on him. “There are no more scares in this section. Around the corner there is a pumpkin man, but he will just jump out, scare you, and reset. OK? And I’ll put myself on that side.” He offered you his arm. You took it and let him lead you through the maze. “Pumpkin man is going to jump out at us in 3, 2—” 

“Boo!” the man yelled, and you jumped a bit, but this time you were prepared. 

“See? You’re doing great. Okay, there are two girls roaming the maze up here but they can’t hurt you, remember?” You nodded, feeling childish but so comforted. 

You made it out of the maze without further incident and you were so proud of yourself. That is until a man with a chainsaw appeared out of nowhere, intent on hacking you to bits. You jumped into Steve’s arms on instinct and he laughed a little as he held you. You were clinging tightly to him, like he had a habit of doing to you while he slept. You laughed too, burying your face into Steve’s neck. Your laugh was a little hoarse: your throat was dry from all of the screaming and fighting for your life. 

“Let’s get you some lemonade,” Steve said, making no move to put you down as he walked towards the food stand and ordered three lemonades. All of the long picnic tables had occupants, and the three of you sat down next to a group of friends. 

“Let me guess, your girl got scared?” one of the guys asked Steve, nodding his head at you. 

Steve answered diplomatically: “Well, it was a very scary maze.” 

“Smart answer, man. This one?” He pointed at the girl sitting across from him, who was sitting next to you. “ _Terrified_ ,” he mouthed.

“You were?” you asked the girl next to you. 

She laughed sheepishly and shrugged. 

“Thank God! Another normal person! That maze was a nightmare!”

She and her friend group laughed. 

“Right?” she said. 

“That was a pretty scary haunted maze for a family farm!”

“Exactly! I thought it was going to be fun! Kid-friendly!” 

You and your new friend, whose name you learned was Shauna, spent the next few minutes sipping on lemonade and debriefing the worst parts of the maze. 

“The worst part is these assholes I call my friends kept trying to scare me while we were still in the maze!” Shauna said. 

“That one,” you pointed to Bucky, “tugged my leg while we were going through the tunnel!”

“You did?” Shauna’s boyfriend Matt asked Bucky. 

Bucky smiled guiltily, “Yeah?.”

“My man!” Matt said, laughing. Bucky accepted Matt’s high five. You rolled your eyes at him, which he did not miss.

“Hey, you laughed,” he said. You just shook your head. It was all in good fun, but you didn’t like that Bucky seemed to be laughing _at_ you rather than _with_ you.

When you finished your drinks you said goodbye to Shauna and her friends and headed towards the car. Steve held your hand as you walked, and when you passed back by the maze he picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he hugged you close, keeping you warm and safe. That is until Bucky creeped up and decided to yell “Boo!” at you. Okay, now you were a little annoyed. You looked at him through narrowed eyes. You kept his gaze for a few moments, steeling your resolve, and then looked away. 

“Steve, did you hear something?” you asked innocently. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Steve’s mouth. “Nope. Nothing at all.”

“Oh, don’t be like that guys. I was just having some fun,” Bucky said. 

You continued to ignore Bucky as you made your way into the parking lot. 

“Thank you for taking me to the pumpkin patch today, baby,” you said sweetly to Steve, kissing him on the cheek. 

He smiled at you. “Any time, darlin’.”

“I can’t wait to carve pumpkins with you tomorrow!” 

“Me either,” he said. 

“I can’t wait either!” Bucky said. 

“So weird, I just felt like I heard something too!” Steve said as you reached the truck. Steve sat you on his lap as he got seated on the passenger side, while Bucky got into the driver's seat. You cuddled close to Steve, and Bucky huffed as he started to drive. You decided to give Bucky something to huff about. 

“Thank you for leading me through that awful maze and getting me lemonade. You take such good care of me, baby,” you said to Steve, who was starting to blush at all of your sweet talk. You decided to kick things up a notch since Bucky was driving and there was nothing he could do about it. It was time to torture him a bit. 

You began by placing a slow, deliberate kiss at the base of Steve’s neck, right at his pulse point. You made your way up to his jaw, and then his ear. “Thank you for protecting me today,” you said softly in your best damsel voice, complete with fluttering eyelashes. Bucky snorted jealousy but Steve was putty in your hands. “My big, strong man. How can I ever repay you?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you like to show me?”

His eyes were ablaze as he leaned in to kiss you, one hand at the back of your head to keep you right where he wanted you. His other hand traveled under your shirt, unhooking your bra and grabbing your breast in his most brazen move to date. You gasped a little into the kiss and that only spurred him further, kneading your breast and biting your lip. 

“Okay, guys. I think I learned my lesson!” Bucky said, sounding far away. You were underwater and you did not want to come up for air, preferring to be drowned in Steve. 

“That’s it!” you heard Bucky say before taking a sharp turn off the road into a field. That got you to stop kissing for a moment as you focused on not falling over. Not that you needed to worry, with Steve holding onto you tightly. 

Bucky parked the truck in the middle of a field and got out. You and Steve exchanged puzzled looks as he rummaged in the back before coming around to the passenger side and yanking the door open, scooping you and Steve into his arms and depositing you in the bed of the truck, where several blankets were laid out. He had placed the precious pumpkins on the ground to make room for the three of you. He took you out of Steve’s lap and sat you down between them. You stuck your tongue out at him. You weren’t really mad, just a little annoyed (and a little embarrassed) about the haunted maze thing.

“I used to have so much fun scaring Steve, and he’s a little harder to scare now,” he said. “I might’ve had a little too much fun scaring you today.” 

“Why can’t you ever pick on someone your own size?” 

Bucky looked to Steve for help but Steve just shook his head, unwilling to bail Bucky out of this one. Bucky turned back to you. “You’re right baby, I’m sorry.” 

“I know that I’m ridiculous. I don’t mind you laughing. I just prefer to be laughed _with_ rather than laughed _at_.” 

His tone was more serious now. “I understand. I’m sorry.” You could tell he meant it. 

You turned to Steve. “What do you think, Steve? Should I forgive him?”

Steve pretended to think about it. “Hmmm...”

“Maybe we’ll let him off with a warning? Just this once?” 

“I don’t know, I think he may need more time to think about what he’s done,” Steve said, laughing as Bucky glared at him. 

“I have learned my lesson,” Bucky said. “I have _tons_ of remorse.” 

“How much?” you asked. 

“This much!” Bucky answered, flinging his arms out wide before grabbing you into a bear hug and kissing your face all over. You giggled, dropping any facade of being angry. He suddenly got “serious”, grabbing your hand in his. “Oh, princess, say you forgive me! If you don’t I can’t go on!” he said dramatically. 

You stroked his face, “I do forgive you, dear prince. And with this kiss, I absolve you of all your sins.” You intended to give him a peck, but of course he took it further, drinking every drop of salvation from your lips.

He pulled back from the kiss, grinning. “Why thank you! Let me show you how grateful I am,” he said suggestively, leaning in again. Steve cleared his throat loudly, and you both looked at him. 

“My lady,” he said to you, “wilt thou allow me to, um, eat you out?”

You and Bucky burst out laughing. 

“Hey! No laughing at _me_!” he said. 

“I’m sorry,” you said, trying to stifle your laughter. “Maybe ask me again in 21st-century English?”

“Hey girl,” Steve said in his best fuckboy impression. The three of you started laughing again. When you caught your breath, Steve asked you for a third time, hand on your thigh. “I got to taste you on Bucky’s lips the other day and I won’t be satisfied until I get to taste you myself.” Third time was certainly a charm because _phew_ you were ready to disrobe.

“That can be arranged,” you told him. 

“If you’re taking requests,” Bucky said, “I’d like to get my hands on those perfect tits.”

“Happy to oblige,” you said, and the three of you got to the business of removing your clothes. 

“What if someone sees?” you wondered suddenly as your breasts hit the crisp, cool night air, nipples already hardening. You felt incredibly exposed. It was kind of hot. 

“Don’t worry, no one’s around,” Bucky assured you. 

When you were naked, you went to lay down, but Steve stopped you. “I was actually kinda hoping you could sit on my face?” he asked quietly. 

You couldn't hide your shock, immediately feeling a little self-conscious. 

“I, um—my thighs are quite large and I don’t want to—” 

Steve scoffed. “I think I can handle it.” 

“I just don’t want to have to explain to the American people why their Captain is out of commission with a neck injury.”

“Look at it this way,” Bucky said, “if you _did_ break his neck he’d heal super quickly.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky. You did not appreciate the jokes at this time. “Don’t listen to him,” Steve said, stroking your bare thighs. “I have an idea.” 

“Uh-oh,” Bucky said. “I know that look.”

Steve’s hands traveled up your sides, making you shiver. He stopped at your waist, lifting you easily and setting you down so that you were sitting on his shoulders with your pussy in front of his face. He had one hand on your waist, one on your ass, holding you steady as he kissed the inside of your thighs and your hips. 

Bucky stood up and kissed you, fingers tracing your nipples and making you shiver in the already-cool night air. He grabbed your breasts in his hands, and you were grateful for his tight grip when Steve tasted you moments later. Bucky's hands at your chest kept you upright as Steve devoured you. One warm hand, the other cold, massaged your breasts as Bucky kissed you like his life depended on it. Steve was holding you to him as he took long, slow licks, savoring every taste. 

You were completely naked in the back of a pickup truck in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere, bathed in moonlight, two men using their hands and their mouths to ruin you. They had you perfectly balanced in such a precarious position that there was nothing you could do but take it. You never would have imagined how hot you would find this situation, but you were a little frustrated by your lack of mobility. Your thighs squeezed around Steve’s head as you chased the feeling of his tongue, which was still playing with you, licking roughly along your slit. Your hips rocked against his face, but you couldn't get much leverage. 

Steve stopped abruptly, grabbing your hips, and Bucky backed off too. Steve lifted you again and brought you down so you were in his lap. “Are you ready to really ride my face?” You nodded eagerly. He smiled. “Don’t hold back on me,” he warned you. He lifted you by your waist again as he slid down on his back, placing you back down on his face. He repositioned his hands on your hips so he could pull you down onto him. This time he tongue-fucked you properly, darting his tongue deeper into your folds, exploring your walls. Bucky dropped to his knees in front of you. Your hands went to Bucky’s shoulders for support as you rode Steve’s face, causing Steve to moan. His lips suctioned your clit and Bucky caught your mouth in a kiss to muffle your scream, hands back at your breasts, tugging at them, pinching your nipples. Bucky placed sloppy kisses along your chest before taking a nipple in his mouth, running his teeth against it lightly, giving you chills. He gently tugged your nipple in his teeth and then laved it with his tongue, alternating between rough and soft. You were chanting both of their names like a prayer. Steve’s tongue plunged back inside of you, thrusting. He strained his neck and pulled you down onto him so he could get as deep as possible. Bucky's mouth was at your breast, meaning this time there was nothing to cover the moans coming out of your mouth as you came, shaking. 

Bucky helped you dismount, placing you between them and putting an arm around you, hugging you close. Steve’s cheeks and chin glistened in the moonlight, covered in you, and he was wearing a huge grin. “God, that was good,” he said. 

“I feel like I should be the one saying that,” you said. 

“I want a taste,” Bucky said. Steve leaned over you, kissing him pornographically. If you weren’t so wiped you might have just said “Fuck it” and, well, fucked them. You glanced down at their dicks, thinking about what that would be like. It was then that you noticed how hard they were. Last time you had let them take care of this part, but tonight you wanted to do it. You lightly placed a hand around each man, your thumb swirling the precum around the tip. They jerked their hips into your touch and breathed more passion into their kiss with each other. 

You didn’t know much, but you did know that you probably needed some type of lube to make this feel good for them. Were you supposed to spit into your hand? You wished you could phone a friend: Kiara would definitely know what to do. _Trust your instincts._ You removed your hand from Steve and he pulled back from the kiss to look at you. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you brought your thumb to your mouth, licking the precum off your finger as you made eye contact with him. His jaw dropped. You brought your hand to your pussy, which was still wet from your previous activities, and when you brought it away, slick with yourself, you placed it back around his cock, pumping up and down. He looked at you like you were a sex goddess. You had a feeling like you could have told him to do anything at that moment and he would have obliged. 

As you pumped Steve with one hand, you turned your attention to Bucky, whose eyes were following your every move. You gave him the same treatment, tasting his precum before covering your hand in your wetness and using it to pump him. Once the initial shock wore off, they began to move, thrusting into your hand. You slowed down but increased pressure and both boys groaned. 

Bucky bit your neck. “ _Harder_ ,” he commanded, and you gladly obeyed. 

Steve kissed your shoulder. “Just like that,” he sighed. 

You focused on maintaining each boy's preferred pressure as they got closer to climax. You stroked them until they came over your hands and their abdomens. You were surprised at how proud you felt of yourself. Bucky grabbed a superfluous blanket and cleaned off your hands, then himself, before handing it over to Steve. The three of you laid back contentedly, snuggling together, looking up at the stars.

“God, you’re unreal,” Bucky said. 

“That was ok?” you asked. “I know that I—”

“You’re incredible,” Steve said. 

“Best I’ve ever had,” Bucky said. 

“You haven’t even ‘had’ me yet.”

“You’re the best I ever had,” he repeated. 

“For what it’s worth, I feel the same way,” Steve said. 

Their compliments made you feel warm. You had always been afraid that even if you found the perfect guy, your lack of experience would be a deal-breaker. But it seemed like that didn’t matter to them. As a breeze carried cool air across your skin, you were grateful for the human furnaces on either side of you. Looking up at the stars, the entire world felt open, like anything was possible. Crickets, the occasional car, and the boys’ breathing provided the soundtrack to a perfect night. 

“Amy?” Bucky broke the silence in a soft voice, and you hummed in response, letting him know you were listening. “You were really scared today.” 

“Is there a question in there somewhere?”

“But you were laughing, and you seem to enjoy the tv shows that scare you.” 

“Well, there’s fun-scared and then there’s scared-scared. And being either type of scared is much better with you two. The mazes I don’t love, as far as TV goes, I love a good story, and I can tolerate a little bit of fear if the story calls for it.”

…….

You remembered the first time you had called them late at night, a little rattled after the latest installment of your favorite crime drama. This episode had been particularly gruesome. They had picked up the call almost instantly. You had tried to remain nonchalant. 

“Hey boys, what’s up?” 

They were in Steve’s living room, watching TV. 

“Did you watch?” they asked. “We caught up just in time for this week’s episode!”

“Yes! OMG!” 

So you discussed theories and you relived the TWO major stabbing scenes as well as the car chase and all the gunfire. It had you at the edge of your seat during the episode, and your mind was still racing. Liv refused to watch these shows with you and sitting alone in the dark for an hour watching cops chase serial killers did not invite visions of sugarplums to dance in your head. 

“Yeah, it was so cool, but also seriously creepy.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it just helps to be on the phone with you two.”

“It does?”

“Yeah. It makes me less afraid of monsters under the bed.”

“Do we need to come and get rid of the monsters?”

“I’m not five!”

“Nothing to be ashamed of.”

You sighed heavily, but were startled by a knock on the door. “Hold on a second, boys.” You went to answer it. It was probably P returning the pasta attachment for the stand mixer. Hot Liam had broken hers trying to impress a Tinder girl. You opened the door and saw the boys, both in their pajamas. 

“Boys! What the hell?!” You pulled them both into a big hug. 

“You sounded scared. We just wanted to check on you.”

“I’m a big girl,” you protested weakly.

“We know, we know.”

You couldn't lie, you slept like a baby between them (with the fan and AC on full blast, of course). You were better able to discuss the show when you weren’t afraid of a madman hacking you to death under the cover of night. 

From then on the boys insisted on watching with you every week (provided they were in town). You usually didn’t let people watch with you because they ended up hating you—you talked a lot. The boys had been spared so far by watching things you had seen before. But when you watched this show every week, Liv expected to hear screams, yells, gasps, and ‘Don’t go in there!’s coming from the living room for the hour between 9 and 10 pm on Mondays. It was kind of embarrassing, but it was involuntary—you just got wrapped up in the story. 

And as much as you hated being scared, you liked having the freedom to react however you chose, without worrying about ruining the viewing experience of others. You explained this to the boys, but they insisted, reminding you of their heightened senses, which allowed them to not miss a second of dialogue, even with your babbling. You quickly discovered how much you loved watching TV with them. You could grab on to them when you were scared, maintaining a vice-like grip on their hands until the bad guy was safely put away. Bucky always laughed at you then, too.

…

“Well, you didn’t seem fun-scared in the maze. You seemed scared-scared.”

“Well, whatever I was, you seemed to find it hilarious.” 

“Well, at first I thought you were fun-scared, because of the laughing. But the scarecrow…” 

“It was coming at me with a machete! What did you want me to do?”

“Technically it was a cutlass.”

“Whatever it was, I seem to recall you being amused throughout my harrowing maze experience.” 

“I know that I made a joke of it, but I didn’t enjoy seeing you scared-scared. It made me feel...I didn’t like it.”

There was something he was skirting around, avoiding saying, but you weren’t sure what. “Then don’t take me to any more haunted mazes, silly goose.” 

Bucky was very still. You fought the urge to look at Steve and exchange a WTF look with him. You tried to reach Bucky’s hand that was closest to you, which happened to be the one made of metal. He moved it, just slightly, just enough so that you would get the hint. He sighed heavily. 

“Let me in,” you pleaded softly. You didn’t want to force him to open up, but you were worried. 

“I’m sorry I’m being like this, it’s just been a long day…”

“Remember when we made burgers at my place?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Remember what we did afterward?”

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah.”

“When I was feeling insecure and didn’t want to open up to you two, you looked at me and gave me nowhere to hide. And I’m glad for it. Glad that you helped me take down some of the walls I had up. I’m not going to force you, but I’d like to hear what’s on your mind.”

“Do you feel like I forced you? That day?”

“No! Bucky, what?! I just meant that you looked at me,” you grabbed his face in both your hands and stared straight into his eyes, “and you saw through all the barriers I had built around my heart and my body. And I’m telling you right now that I know there’s something you’re not saying, but I have no idea what it is. And I want you to trust me like I trusted you. Give me the opportunity to show you that you have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to opening up to me.” 

You released his face but retained eye contact. His face remained inexpressive for the most part, with the occasional flicker of emotion that was quickly extinguished. He turned his head so that he was looking up at the stars again. You did the same. The silence now was not so peaceful, but you were determined to sit in it until someone said something, and that someone wasn’t going to be you. 

“Sometimes,” Bucky said finally, his voice barely louder than a whisper, “when I close my eyes...I can still see...I can still hear...your face today, with the scarecrow. I realized I recognized that face. The look of terror—”

“Bucky,” Steve warned. 

“I know, I know. It wasn’t me. But I still have those memories. Memories of innocent people like Amy, screaming like that and not laughing afterward. For a long time, I was the monster in the shadows.”

“Thankfully the curse has been lifted, and you have been transformed back into a prince who serves his kingdom with duty and honor.” 

“Ooh, tell us that story,” Steve said. 

“Once upon a time, there was a noble prince: Prince Buchanan of Brooklyn—”

Bucky snorted at the name.

“Prince Buchanan was just and righteous and kind, and befriended another prince, Prince—Steve, what’s your middle name?”

“Grant,” Steve laughed.

“Prince Grant. Princes Buchanan and Grant were the best of friends, and ruled Brooklyn together.”

Now Steve snorted.

“A war broke out, and both princes were called to defend their kingdom. The princes were separated for a time, each leading their own troops. Eventually they reunited and fought side by side until Prince Buchanan was lost in battle. Prince Grant continued to fight, mourning the loss of Prince Buchanan, not knowing that Prince Buchanan had been captured by the enemy! An evil witch named Hydra put a curse on our dear prince, transforming him into the Wintertide Warrior and forcing him to do her evil bidding. That is until he was discovered by Prince Grant. True love’s kiss broke the spell, and—”

“Trust me, there was no kissing happening when we were first reunited,” Steve said. 

“More like, ‘true love’s deathmatch on a crashing helicarrier’,” Bucky said, and both of them laughed. You shook your head at the two of them. You weren’t even sure you wanted to hear that story. 

“True love’s ‘deathmatch’ broke the spell and Prince Buchanan was able to return to his kingdom and fight the forces of evil with Prince Grant by his side. The end.”

“The end?! What about the part where Prince Buchanan and Prince Grant meet the stunning Princess Amy?” Bucky asked. 

“One of these days I’ll get you to tell me that story,” you said. “Today’s story is about Prince Buchanan, and how _he_ was _never_ a monster.” 

“But the Wintertide Warrior was,” Bucky said.

“The Wintertide Warrior is dead. He drowned in that water when you saved me and pulled me to shore. That was the beginning of me getting you back,” Steve said. Bucky looked like his heart was warmed by Steve’s words. 

You gave Bucky a kiss on the cheek. “That’s from Steve.” Another kiss. “That’s from me.” Bucky was grinning. It was a good look on him. 

You raised an imaginary chalice. “To Prince Buchanan, long may he reign.” Steve raised his cup as well and clinked it against yours. Bucky shook his head, laughing at the two of you. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you two?” he said, looking at you with eyes filled to the brim with all the love in the world. You looked at Steve to verify that he was blushing as hard as you were. 

“My prince,” you replied to Bucky, “you are worthy of devotion from every denizen of this land,” you said. This time he didn't move his hand away when you went to grab it, and you kissed the top. He blushed, as always.

“Alas, many of the denizens of this land still see me as the Wintertide Warrior,” he sighed.

“I know that people still refer to you as the Winter Soldier, but I just thought that was because it was catchier than Bucky.”

“What’s wrong with Bucky?” Bucky fake-pouted.

“Nothing. Just like nothing’s wrong with Steve. That’s just not his superhero name.”

“I’ll gladly give up the Captain America title in solidarity, Buck,” Steve said. 

“I think the Winter Soldier just needs a complete rebranding. You can get a new uniform. Maybe you should lean into the whole ‘winter’ thing and do a Princess Elsa theme. Cute and kid-friendly.”

“The last 5 times Morgan has come to movie night she has chosen Frozen,” Steve said. “She would be thrilled with the Elsa theme.”

Bucky chuckled. “Something tells me I couldn’t pull off Elsa’s outfit. Or the songs.”

“OK. Maybe we go in a different direction with a different season: Spring Soldier. It’s actually perfect! You could wear a flower crown! Hey, don’t laugh! This is a good idea.” 

Steve and Bucky both nodded, still laughing. 

“Fine. Summer Soldier? The name doesn’t have the best connotation, but we could spin it so that instead of abandoning your country, you’re abandoning the Winter Soldier. Plus, you could wear a bikini. “ 

“I’m voting for that one!” Steve said. 

Bucky put his head in one hand. 

“No? Okay, don’t worry, we have one season left: Autumn Soldier. You can hide in large piles of leaves and then pop out and surprise your enemies. You could throw pumpkins at people. Oh! I’ve got it! Mini pumpkin cannon arm! We get Tony to make you an arm that shoots mini pumpkins at people!” 

The entire truck was shaking with laughter now.

“I’ll draw the initial designs for the pumpkin arm and have them sent over to Shuri right away!” Steve said once he had caught his breath. 

“Ooh! Draw him with the pumpkin arm wearing a bikini— ”

“With a flower crown!!” Steve said. 

The two of you started laughing again. 

“Alright, Princess Amy, Prince Grant—I think it’s past your bedtime,” Bucky said. 

You reluctantly got dressed so that you could drive home. You were back in Steve’s lap for the drive and quickly fell asleep against his chest. You woke up in the elevator and kept your eyes open long enough to brush your teeth alongside the boys in Steve’s bathroom. You had color-coordinated toothbrushes now: yours was purple, Steve’s was blue and Bucky’s was red. You grabbed a pair of your pajamas from Steve’s dresser, put them on, and flopped onto his bed. His bed now had more than two standard-issue pillows and basic sheet set— he had the body pillow you gave him (giving him something to cuddle when he was sleeping alone) and the blanket Bucky had given him, livening up his sleeping space. 

“Amy?” Steve said as the three of you lay in his bed.

“Hmm?”

“I want you to know that even if you had broken my neck or smothered me to death tonight, there is no way I would rather die than by your thighs.”

“Amen,” Bucky said. You wanted to be mad but you just blushed, which of course Bucky noticed. “If I die, I want to be smothered to death by your thighs. Or your tits.” 

“I would like the record to show that I don't feel the same about you two,” you said groggily. You felt the bed shake with the laughter coming from either side of you, but barely registered it as you fell asleep. 


	2. pumpkin carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carving pumpkins with Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Nat

You woke up with Steve’s head on your chest and absently started stroking his hair. He jumped a little at first, and then relaxed, sighing contentedly. 

‘What’s got you so jumpy? Thinking about that scarecrow?” 

Steve laughed a little bit. “Thinking about the time Peggy shot at me, actually.” 

“She what?!” you said. 

“It was to test the shield.”

“And the only way to do that was to shoot at you?” Bucky asked. 

“Well, she had just caught me kissing Private Lorraine, and—”

“Who?” you asked.

“Private Lorraine. She wanted to ‘thank me for my bravery’,” Steve said. The three of you laughed. 

“And just how much gratitude did she show you?” you asked suggestively. 

“It was just a kiss. She caught me completely off guard. And then Peggy walked up. I was trying to explain but she wouldn’t hear it. And then while Stark was showing me different shields she just kinda shot at me.”

“Without warning?”

“Yeah, but I was able to get it up in time.”

“I bet you were.” You smacked Bucky on the arm for his dirty joke. 

“Did she know the shield was bulletproof?” you asked. 

Steve took way too long to answer. “Yeah? Probably. Yeah, definitely.”

“The real question is: did she care?”

“Probably not,” Steve admitted. 

“Well, I’m glad you survived the attempted murder.”

Steve laughed. “It wasn’t like that.” 

“What _was_ it like?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You know what? If you have an attempted murder fetish that makes so much sense. It’s why you’re always throwing yourself into these dangerous situations.”

“I _do not_ have an attempted murder fetish.” 

“Bucky, hand me a knife. I want to test out my theory.”

“What? Where did that come from?” Steve asked as Bucky produced a knife. 

You straddled Steve, and he let you hold both of his hands over his head with one hand as you brought the knife to his throat, asking Bucky to correct your form so you could do it safely. Once you were in position you took on a dominant persona, giving him a look. 

“Is this doing anything for you?” you asked in a low voice, punctuating with a roll of the hips. 

Steve made a noise and you pressed the knife just a little harder. He whimpered, and you were surprised when that sound went straight to your core. You looked up at Bucky who looked equally shocked and turned on. You brought back the knife, having proved your point, releasing Steve, who looked like a spell had been broken. 

You handed the knife back to Bucky. “Steve is a kinky boy. Confirmed.”

“I am not a kinky boy!” he whined, causing you and Bucky to laugh. “Do Bucky!” he protested. 

Bucky handed you the knife again and leaned back, allowing you to assume the same position you had with Steve. You fixed him with the same dominating stare, not needing to say a thing before you saw the change in his eyes. 

“Bucky is a kinky boy too!” Steve sounded like a toddler.

The three of you laughed as you settled back in between them, handing the knife over for good. 

“Ok, maybe I _should_ worry about sending you two off on missions with all those hot assassins trying to kill you.” 

“Most assassins aren’t hot,” Bucky said. 

“You’re very hot and you were an assassin.”

“Fluke.”

“Nat?”

“Exception.”

“Trust me, it is only hot when _you_ are holding the knife,” Steve said. “And it’s even hotter that I know you would never try to stab me...or shoot at me.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but Steve’s right,” Bucky said. 

“Yes,” you agreed, giving Steve a kiss on the cheek, “I hope you’ll never have any memories of me that make you that jumpy,” you said. 

You decided it was time to get ready for the day, and Bucky went over to his place to shower and get dressed while you and Steve took turns in Steve’s bathroom. Conditions had certainly improved there since your first visit. You now had body wash, lotion, cleansers, and moisturizers over here and you could see that Steve had even started to buy more products of his own. The 15-in-1 body wash was still there, but you could tell that its days were numbered.

As the three of you ate breakfast you told Bucky about a character on a show you and your friends used to watch in high school that also had a metal arm. She had a special “eating arm” for the Thanksgiving episode that was just a giant spoon. You told Bucky that if he was going to get Tony to design the pumpkin cannon he should consider asking for the eating arm too. The boys laughed and made you show them a clip from the show. You and Steve convinced Bucky to prank Tony by asking him to design an eating arm. A girl named Shuri had designed Bucky’s current arm, and he was eager to video call her and prank her too. He was promising to report back to you and Steve on Tony and Shuri’s reactions when there was a knock at the door. Steve answered the door to Sam and Nat and you all greeted each other. You covered Steve’s coffee table and living room floor with newspaper and set out the pumpkins. 

Nat had a slim black toolbox in her hand, which she held up: “Brought the carving instruments.” She opened the case, which was full of gleaming metal instruments: knives, scalpels, saws, and chisels. It looked like Victor Zsasz’s travel bag. 

“Woah! You guys are serious about your pumpkin carving! I usually just use the cheap kits you get at the store!”

The four of them laughed, but you weren’t sure you were in on the joke. You presented Sam and Nat with their pumpkins, and they both appreciated them. 

“I’m impressed. When you said you were buying pumpkins, I thought you two would get me the smallest, ugliest pumpkin you could find,” Sam said to Steve and Bucky. 

“Amy wouldn’t let us,” Steve said, not even looking up from his pumpkin, which he had already started to carve. You figured it was time for you to get started on your pumpkin as well. 

“Careful with that, it can cut through bone,” Bucky warned as you picked up one of the saws to cut the pumpkin lid. 

It took everything you had not to drop the saw and run screaming from Steve’s apartment. You weren’t sure you wanted to use it anymore but didn’t want to be too obvious about putting the murder saw back in its case. Bucky laughed and came over to you, gently taking the saw from you and cutting the lid for you. 

“Everything in that case is going to be pretty sharp, ok? Just make sure to cut away from you and keep your fingers out of the way,” he said casually, as if he was guiding you through using a pizza cutter and not a compact circular saw. 

You scooped out your pumpkin guts with a spoon, trying to decide which tool from the little briefcase of horrors you would use to execute your design. You were going to keep it simple with a couple of classic elements: witch on a broomstick, black cat, crescent moon. You worked cheerfully but carefully, occasionally humming along to the Halloween music playing through the speakers. You had printed off a couple of designs and affixed them to your pumpkin with tape. You used a poking tool to create a guide for yourself so that when you removed the paper you could still see the outline of your image. Now that everything was set, it was time to actually carve. You looked at the intimidating case, wondering which tool you should use. 

Nat noticed your predicament and handed you one of the small knives from inside the case. You thanked her, setting about cutting your design, occasionally using a scalpel for the more detailed bits. All of the tools were incredibly sharp, but it made the pumpkin carving job a lot easier than those cheap kits that you got at the store, which required endless sawing. So you enjoyed Nat’s tools and tried not to think too hard about their intended purpose, especially when the instruments sliced through the pumpkin’s flesh like butter. 

Nat was done with her pumpkin first and seemed content to stand behind you, watching you carve. It made you a little bit nervous; you were sure she was probably critiquing your scalpel technique in her head. You focused on cleaning up your lines and then you were done. It had come out really well and you were pretty proud of yourself. 

“Good job,” Nat said. You tried not to look too pleased with yourself. 

Steve didn’t say a word the entire time, focusing on his pumpkin with intense care. Bucky and Sam were both hard at work as well, but they found the time to trash talk each other. You gathered everyone’s pumpkin guts and rinsed the seeds, coating them in olive oil and garlic salt before roasting them. You and Nat chatted about Halloween traditions from around the world while the seeds were roasting. They were done about the same time Sam was, and he insisted on starting a movie since the boys were taking so long to finish their pumpkins. 

You, Sam, and Nat sat back on the sofa with the pumpkin seeds and watched Hocus Pocus while Steve and Bucky continued carving. When Bucky was done with his creation he came over to the couch and lifted you, sitting in your spot and setting you down so you were sitting between his legs. You normally would have scolded both of the boys for the way they just picked you up and moved you, but you kind of liked it. You leaned back against Bucky’s chest and his arms came to rest around you. With about 30 minutes left in the movie Steve came over, sitting on the floor in front of the couch directly in front of you. You absently stroked his hair, as you had this morning, and you felt him melting into your touch. 

When the movie was over it was time to unveil your designs. You volunteered to go first, knowing yours would be the worst. You turned it around. It didn’t really need much explanation. 

“That’s amazing, Amy!” Steve said. 

“You don’t have to butter me up, Steve. I already agreed to date you,” you joked.

“Seriously, though. I’m impressed. I’m even more impressed that you managed to use those tools without losing any digits,” Bucky joked. 

“I thought you hated cats,” Steve said, analyzing your design. 

“Hate is such a strong word.” 

“Well, it’s the word you used.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, whatever I feel about cats, you can’t deny that they—especially in the black variety— are an indispensable part of Halloween culture and decor.”

Steve accepted your answer and went next, showcasing a dazzling orange rendition of Van Gogh’s “The Starry Night”. It was the most beautiful pumpkin you had ever seen...until Bucky’s. Bucky’s was a pumpkin worthy of being Cinderella’s carriage. It was lovingly carved with vines and flowers. It was mesmerizing. Your boys had really outdone themselves. 

“Next time, remind me to go first,” Nat said dryly as she revealed her design: a Black Widow spider on a web. The contrast of her pumpkin’s gray skin with the bright orange inside was striking, and added life to her design. Even though her pumpkin looked really good, you didn’t envy her having to follow the two most beautiful pumpkins in the galaxy. Sam went last, turning his pumpkin around. Bucky immediately started laughing, but the rest of you were puzzled. It was definitely someone’s face, but whose you weren’t sure. 

“Sam, what is that?” Steve asked. 

“This is Captain Falcon, the character I use to kick Bucky’s sorry ass every week when we play Smash Bros. I’m also going as him to the Halloween Party, and there’s still time for you two to come as Princess Peach and Princess Daisy.” 

Bucky and Steve rolled their eyes at him.

“Y’all are going to a costume party for Halloween? That’s so fun!”

“See! Fun!” Sam said to Steve and Bucky. “The whole team has been trying to convince them to go for weeks—and to bring you—but they haven’t budged.”

You looked at them in shock. “Explain yourselves!”

“We’re not really into that stuff and we didn’t know if you were— “ 

“Well I am and we’re going.” 

“Okay,” Steve said, Bucky nodding. 

“You guys are going? Just like that?” Sam asked.

The boys shrugged. 

“I’ve followed you two into countless battles, even become an international fugitive for you, and I begged you to go to this party for _months_ and you refused. And all _she_ has to do is snap her fingers?”

“Pretty much,” Bucky said with a grin. 

Sam looked between the three of you before crossing his arms with a “Humph.” 

“Nat, what are you going as?” you asked, changing the subject. 

“I don’t know yet. Do you have a Halloween costume planned?”

“Yes! I’m going to be Harley Quinn.”

“The comic book character?” she asked. 

“Yeah! I love her.” 

“I could always use some inspiration. Are there any comic book characters you think I should go as?”

“My friend Kiara is super into comic books and we actually had this discussion last week about who all of you would be! Obvious choices for you are Catwoman or someone from the League of Assassins, maybe Nyssa al Ghul. Ooh, or Black Canary,” you told Nat. 

“I’ll have to check them out,” Natasha said. 

“Who am I?” Bucky asked. 

“Poison Ivy. She loves plants and the environment. And she also happens to love Harley Quinn,” you gestured at yourself. 

“Sounds perfect,” Bucky said, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“And me?” Steve asked. 

“Wonder Woman. Her original costume was super patriotic and some of her armor reminds me of your shield. She is all about justice and equality. She’s also bisexual. So is Poison Ivy.” 

“That’s actually...not bad,” Steve said. 

“Let me get this straight: not only are you two coming to the Halloween party, but you’re going to dress up as fictional women superheroes?” Sam asked.

“And what’s wrong with that?” you said before the boys could answer. 

Sam was fresh out of comebacks and changed the subject. “So, did you come up with comic book alter egos for anyone else?”

You spent the next few minutes discussing what you and Kiara had come up with: Tony as Batman with FRIDAY as Alfred, Loki as the Joker, Bruce as Solomon Grundy, Hawkeye as Green Arrow, Ant-Man as Atom, and War Machine as Cyborg.

“It’s starting to sound like these guys are ripping us off,” Sam said. 

“You’d be surprised: some of these characters were created before the actual hero they share similarities with. Maybe y’all are the ripoffs,” you said. Sam looked like you had turned his entire worldview upside down. 

“Are there any characters like me? When were they made?”

“Hawkman is probably the closest to you. In some iterations he has real wings, but in others he wears a harness. I have no idea when he was created, though.”

Sam looked it up. “Okay, so this hawk guy has 30 years on me. But his costume is totally dumb.”

“Afraid you can’t pull off the shirtless look?” you asked him. 

“Oh, I _know_ I can pull off the shirtless look. I’m just not sure the world is ready for all this,” he said, stroking his chest through his shirt. 

“You keep telling yourself that, Sam,” Nat quipped. 

The five of you laughed as you put in the second movie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr (@amyverse) and instagram (@girlygirl14534) for pumpkin inspo and more info on similarities between Marvel and DC characters. I also can't wait to share the Halloween party fic with y'all in a few weeks!


	3. good vibez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decorating your apartment for fall!

The boys had driven you to the storage unit where all of your holiday decorations were housed, saving you and Liv the agony of lugging the boxes on the subway. You and Liv alternated between handling fall and winter decorations, and it was your year to adorn the apartment with its fall furnishings. Every year there was more to do—you and Liv had been adding to your seasonal decoration collection since you had started rooming together in college. Once you were back at the apartment you assessed everything, figuring out where you wanted to place everything this year, including your new maple leaf garland.

While she promised she wouldn’t peek while you were working, Liv came in with a pumpkin spice candle to get you in the mood for autumnal decorating. You opened your catch-all kitchen drawer but your box of matches only had one broken match in it, which would not be sufficient to light the three-wick candle in front of you. You added matches to the shopping list on the fridge and sent Bucky to your room to grab the lighter from your bedside drawer.

“Left one!” you called after him as he went. “Wait! Right one!” You didn’t necessarily care if he looked in the wrong drawer considering how quickly your relationship was progressing, but it was still a little personal. Bucky returned quickly enough that you figured he had found the right drawer on the first try. It wasn’t long before the scent of nutmeg, cinnamon, and pumpkin filled the room. 

Bucky and Steve helped you attach fake cobwebs to the front door, which was inhabited by a large, sparkly, not-at-all-scary-and-actually-quite-fabulous spider. You also placed your jack-o-lantern by the front door, illuminated by battery-powered string lights that were set to a timer. Inside the apartment there were bats to be hung from the ceiling and a stuffed witch who set up shop on the mantle. She had a cauldron that produced actual fog (when you remembered to fill it with water and turn it on, of course). A stuffed black cat kept her company. 

You put Bucky in charge of setting up an adorable ghost in the window while Steve set the Golden Turkey, Harold, on the coffee table. Harold was a thrift store find; a humongous golden monstrosity that had clucked his way into the hearts of all your friends. Over the years he had gone from running joke to revered Thanksgiving tradition. You always held a Friendsgiving dinner the week before Thanksgiving, and at that dinner everyone rubbed Harold’s head for luck. Some needed Harold’s help to face their families, while others (like Liv) prayed for victory for their favorite sports teams. You always hoped for basic things, like safe travels, but this year you might actually need some of Harold’s magic. Considering how well things were going with Bucky and Steve, it might be time to tell your family about your relationship; a thought that scared the crap out of you. 

Steve helped you hang jack-o-lantern string lights using his patent-pending bookstore shoulder method.

“How do you ever get these up yourself?” Steve asked. 

“Say what you want about Hot Liam, but he’s always there for a damsel in distress,” you joked. 

“It’s a good thing you ditched the jester and found your princes,” Bucky said. Was that a hint of jealousy you detected? 

“And while we’re on the subject, care to tell us about your new calendar?” Steve said.

“What?” _What new calendar?_

“In the kitchen, on the side of the fridge. With all the naked guys,” Steve said. 

“Ohhhh. That’s not new.” 

You enjoyed the looks on their faces. 

“It’s tasteful, don’t you think?” you asked.

“It’s somethin’, alright,” Steve said.

You laughed. “I normally take it down when y’all come over.” 

“You do? Why?” Bucky asked. 

“I don’t know. Originally I didn’t want you to judge me, and then I just kept doing it. But I forgot today.” 

“Do you always buy calendars like that?” Steve asked. 

“Kiara gets me one every year. And they’re for a good cause, you know.”

“Sure, sure,” Steve said sarcastically. 

“Does it bother you?” you asked, trying to conceal your smile. Seeing them like this was very amusing. Neither of them answered you. “What’s the matter, boys? Don’t like thinking about Hot Liam helping me put up decorations, or me starting every morning by drinking my tea and looking at my naked calendar?” 

“Don’t forget that stupid bartender. After the hockey game. I didn’t like that either,” Steve said. 

You laughed. You couldn’t help it. The fact that they thought they had anything to worry about was hilarious. “Sorry. It’s just—you two aren’t _actually_ jealous, are you?” 

They looked at each other. 

“I obviously don’t like the idea of you with other guys, but I’m not gonna get upset over a calendar, especially when it is ‘so tasteful’,” Bucky said with a smile. 

“So I can keep the naked rowers calendar on my Christmas wishlist?”

“Y—”

“No,” Steve interrupted. 

You and Bucky both looked at him in surprise. 

“We’ll make you our own calendar,” Steve said, gesturing between him and Bucky. 

“We will?” Bucky said. 

“You really want our girl to be looking at _them_ every morning instead of us?” 

“Your girl, am I?” 

Steve picked you up and sat you on the countertop. He kissed your neck and then your shoulder. “I want you to be mine,” he said softly. He picked Bucky up and sat him on the counter too. “Both of you,” he said, looking meaningfully at you and Bucky. 

“Steve...are you asking us to go steady?” you asked playfully. 

“Yeah. I am,” he said, nervously scanning you and Bucky’s faces for your reaction. 

He had no reason to be nervous. You looked at Bucky, who was grinning from ear to ear. You smiled too. You nodded, and so did Bucky. 

“Really?” Steve asked. 

“Really!” you confirmed. 

“Thank God,” he sighed, his face a picture of relief. 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Bucky asked. 

“Since the picnic,” Steve admitted with a bashful smile. 

You and Bucky leaned in and each gave him a kiss on the cheek and when you pulled away he was smiling. 

“Alright _boyfriends_ ,” you said. “Back to work.” 

“Oh, I love hearing you call me that,” Bucky said. 

“And I love saying it,” you replied. 

You didn’t have many more decorations to put out, and the smile never left your face as you finished decorating the apartment. You put up your Hocus Pocus-themed signs as well as some decor celebrating the beginning of football season. You hadn’t been sure about that last addition given that you didn’t live in a frat house, but Liv, the daughter of an ex-NFL star, promised she would find an “aesthetic” way to honor the sport. 

“Let me guess,” Bucky said, “a gift from ‘Hot Liam’?” 

The three of you laughed. 

“Hot Liam doesn’t have that much taste. He’s a Patriots fan, which is what got him demoted from his position as Smokin’ Hot Liam. His idea of decor would probably just be a huge cutout of Tom Brady’s face,” you rolled your eyes. “No, this one is all Liv. She’s a _huge_ fan. If you thought she was intense at hockey you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” 

The football centerpiece was the last item for the common area, and you took a moment to appreciate your handiwork. Your apartment looked _really_ good. All you had to do now was put up some purple twinkly lights in your room. 

“Do y’all decorate?” you asked as you sat back on your bed, watching your boyfriends ( _Aaaah! Your boyfriends! Would you ever get used to calling them that?!_ ) hang up the lights. 

“We might decorate for winter this year. There are always generic decorations in all the common areas of the tower, and Sam always goes all out with decorating his place,” Steve said as they finished with the lights and came to sit on the bed with you. 

“Let me know if you need any help,” you said. 

“You’ll be my first call,” Steve smiled at you.

“Amy, I have a question,” Bucky said suddenly. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s about the contents of your dresser drawer.” 

“What? The sage?” 

“No, the other dresser.” 

Your face grew hot, but you tried to play it cool. “What about it?” 

“Do you ever think of us when you’re using those?” 

“Using what?” Steve asked, confused. 

“Toys,” Bucky said with a smirk. 

“Toys? What toys—ohh,” Steve said, realizing mid-question what Bucky meant. “I want to see.” 

“Why?” you asked, a little defensive. 

“I’m just curious.”

“Do y’all have any?” 

“I do,” Bucky said. 

“You do?!” Steve said. 

“You don’t?” Bucky countered. 

“Well, I— It was a gift. A joke, really. From Nat.” 

“What was it?” you asked, intrigued. 

“I don’t really know the names…”

“Names? Plural?”

“Guys,” he pleaded, putting his head in his hand. 

“Steve, what are you so shy for? Aren’t you the guy who begged me to sit on your face the other day?”

“I know, but this is different.” 

He had a point. It did feel different. 

“It feels more vulnerable, somehow. Personal,” you said. 

“Exactly,” Steve said. 

“Well, I don’t want to be afraid to share any aspect of myself with y’all. So…” You went to the incriminating drawer to retrieve the box that usually kept all of your sex toys hidden from sight. Only you saw now that you had taken the lid off for a recent cleaning or charging and forgotten to replace it. Now the box was brought out of hiding and set out on the bed for your boyfriends’ viewing pleasure. Steve reached his hand in and you smacked it reflexively, causing Steve to pull his hand back. Bucky started laughing. 

“Sorry,” you told Steve. “I’ve never brought my sex toys to show and tell before,” you joked. 

“That’s adorable,” Bucky said, pointing to your small clear glass dildo, which had a pink heart-shaped handle.

“Thanks!”

“What’s that?” Steve pointed to the smallest device in the box, which was about the size of your thumb. 

“Bullet vibe. Very small, _very_ powerful vibrator.” You picked it up and turned it on, showing him how you could press the button to change the setting. You offered to let Steve hold it. He was shocked by the power. He asked you how you used it, and you told him. You also showed him your silicone dildo that had a space in the base where you could insert the small vibrator. You had a couple of regular vibrators, and then your absolute favorite sex toy: the Womanizer. 

“I don’t know exactly how it works, but it gently suctions your clit and feels fucking amazing. It’s waterproof so I can use it in the shower too. Incredible.” 

“How incredible?” Bucky asked. 

“So incredible that the only thing better is you two.”

“Are you sweet talkin’ me?” Bucky asked playfully. 

“It’s just the truth.” 

“Prove it.”

“How?” 

“I wanna see you use that and compare your reaction.”

Your eyes widened in shock. This would be a different type of vulnerable—the two of them just watching you masturbate. Your fingers tugged nervously at the bottom of your shirt, debating. You wanted to, but you felt like you shouldn’t want to.

“Would it help if we made sure to not be overdressed?” Bucky asked. _Now_ that’s _an idea._ You nodded, and the three of you were soon naked. 

_Showtime_. 

There was an excited tension in the air. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, trying to just do what you normally did. Recently this had meant imagining Bucky and Steve as you pleasured yourself, but now that they were sitting in front of you, you were too nervous to look at them, hence the closed eyes. 

You lightly ran your hands up your stomach and over your chest. You clutched your breasts, moaning Steve’s name as you felt yourself up. You slowly traced a nipple with one finger while the other hand slowly trailed down your body. Your fingers finally reached your clit and ghosted over it lightly. You pressed down a little harder and whimpered, whispering Bucky’s name. You always wanted to spend a little more time teasing yourself, but you were always too impatient. You opened your eyes and saw the boys staring at you, slack-jawed. Their reaction emboldened you. 

“Like what you see?” you asked flirtatiously. 

Bucky practically growled. He handed you your favorite toy. The boys were sitting side by side, backs resting against the headboard, stiff cocks in hand, eyes trained on you. You knelt on the bed in front of them. You positioned the toy over your clit and pressed the power button, starting off with a gentle setting. Even with your newfound confidence you were still a little nervous, a little unsure where to look. Bucky called your name. You looked at him. 

“You’re so hot,” he said with a grin. Your face was heating up. You bit your lip. “You are so incredibly sexy, Amy. I mean it.” You would normally try to say something back, but you weren’t sure your voice would work. 

“Turn it up,” Steve prompted. You obeyed, pressing the “+” button. The pulsing suction intensified and your hips started moving of their own accord, chasing the feeling. “God, baby, you’re so perfect,” Steve said. His words were making you feel so good. 

You turned the toy up again and held it in place with one hand while the other went back to your breast. You pulled your nipple and moaned Steve’s name again. You turned it up one more notch and gasped Bucky’s name. Bucky surprised you by calling your name urgently. You looked at him. 

“Do you think about us? When you touch yourself?” he panted. 

You nodded. He groaned and pumped himself harder. You were gasping and moaning now, and your legs were starting to tremble. Bucky moved from his seated position to get nearer to you. He didn’t touch you, just got closer, so you could feel his body heat. He reached over and clicked the plus button and you cried out, the sudden increase in intensity sending shockwaves through your body. He reached a hand out to steady you as you came. You could feel your release as you reached orgasm. This happened sometimes, especially when you were using your Womanizer and having a particularly raunchy fantasy. Oversensitive, you pulled the toy away from you, turning it off and throwing it on the bed. 

“Did you just…?” Bucky asked in a hushed tone. You were suddenly self-conscious—you knew some people couldn’t appreciate all the wonders of the human body.

“Squirt? Yeah.” 

“We are not leaving this room until I’ve gotten you to do that.” 

You looked at him in shock—whatever you expected him to say, it wasn’t that. 

Bucky was a man on a mission, flicking his tongue back and forth over your clit, only pausing to say filthy things to you, and it wasn’t long before he got what he wanted. But then, of course, Steve wanted to try. By the time they were done with you, you were wiped out. You were content to sit back and watch them finish each other off. The three of you lay there for a while, content, sweaty, satisfied. Soon you would have to clean up, get dressed, get on with your days—it was only 2:30, after all. But all of that could wait for a minute or two. For now you just enjoyed the feeling of laying in bed with your boyfriends, feeling their body heat and listening to their breathing, and thinking to yourself that you could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my socials (insta: @girlygirl14534 tumblr:@amyverse) for Prince Grant, Prince Buchanan, and Princess Amy inspo! I also created a fun promo video for the work that you can watch on my insta!


End file.
